Episode 1-9
Elenai Elenai is suddenly attacked by Jake because of her rude way of talking. She reacts immediately and floods his arm with dark energy and attempts to stab his chest but failing. Typhallos manifests and yells at them both. He demands that they are childish and need to stop interacting. They are here because of a common task, not because they are friends. They need to stop interacting. While Typhallos is exposed, Elwood attacks once again. He appears through a portal in the back of the room and absorbs Typhallos into his gauntlet. He then takes the rest of his energy out of Jake and then captures Jake as a prisoner. He claims that Typhallos saw a use for him and that he intends to find out what it was. Times * October 9th, 334 Characters * Elenai Cherra * Jake Flynn * Typhallos * Elwood Kenlow 3 days since the event Kenlow finally finds Elenai since she and Jake had run away and fled the campsite he stationed them at. He tries to talk with her but she is clearly worried about Typhallos being captured by Elwood, her archnemesis. The two talk and Elenai mention's Avery attacking her which Kenlow understands. Since Avery fought Elenai Kenlow has been picking up the pieces of a broken relationship. Kenlow goes off to find Elwood without Elenai, telling her to stay put in the barn. Two days later Elwood comes and visits Kenlow. The two fight and Elwood easily beats him with the power of Typhallos in his gauntlet. Kenlow is knocked into the bottom of the lack and Elwood unleashes a large ionic beam into the lake to try and kill Kenlow but it backfires. His gauntlet explodes and the power of an atomic bomb is unleashed in the area which sends Elwood slamming into the earth and making a crater while Kenlow swims to the surface. Kenlow sees Typhallos free from the gauntlet in the sky but Typhallos vanishes. Kenlow recovers Elwood and brings him to his Dojo until he recovers. When Elwood finally wakes up he sees Kenlow bringing him a meal. The two talk over what had happened and Elwood admits his mistake. He believes he has every right to be mad but he never wished for Typhallos to be unleashed in an unsteady state like he is now. The two then share a meal together like brothers sitting on the side of the bed. Times * October 12th, 334 * October 14th, 334 Characters * Kenlow * Typhallos * Elwood Jake Jake wakes up in Elwood's prison where Alcia visits him. She talks in confusing patterns but she seems to be in the act of betraying Elwood. She knocks Jake unconscious and takes him through a portal where she drops him in a forest and sets off a flare to hopefully alert Elenai who she knows is nearby. She leaves through the portal with Jake unconscious in the dirt and a flare in the sky. Whatever Elwood's plan with Jake was, it is uncertain. But Alcia knew. Times * October 14th, 334 Characters * Jake Flynn * Alcia Cherra